dangerous waters
by IIII Winter Wolf IIII
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a part time supermodel and a full time scientist who was sent to the artic to analyse some really old ice. Of course she isn't happy about all this because she has to reschedule her wedding. She was engaged to Luke Castellan. Something happens and Annabeth is stranded in the ocean untill she is saved by those who are hidden in the deep.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth Chase is a part. I time supermodel and a full time scientist who was sent to the arctic by NASA to analyse some really old ice.**

**Of** **course she isn't too happy about all this because she has to reschedule her wedding. She was engaged to a man named Luke Castellan and had actually been planning on marrying him in two weeks time but thanks to current events the wedding had to be reschedule to next year when she returned back from the Arctic.**

* * *

Annabeth pov.

I was sitting in a chair in a hallway with the rest of the expedition with a big cup of hot chocolate in my handa.

We were in a Coastguard air station in North Alaska waiting for the weather forecast to be ready. It was snowing softly outside at the moment. "I guess you are pissed about having to reschedule your wedding.", my co-worker Thalia mumbled apologetically. I nodded glumly. Luke and I had been fighting hard until I got on the air plane in New York and left for the air station here in Alaska. "It´s all right. It is only for five months" I calmy said. Thalia looked at me strangely "You know that five months are usually considered to be a long time." I shrugged not really caring at the moment. "So. I will fly with the cargo plane and keep an eye on our equipment and you will fly with the rest of the expedition." I inform her. Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure. You know how boring the flight will become. I have no problem with joining you. You are my best friend."

I gave her a reassuring smile. "I just want a bit of time alone." Thalia shrugged. "Have it your way." Suddenly Chiron came rolling his wheel chair down the hallway with Thalia's brother and my photographer right behind him. He was a legend under arctic explorers and had suffered a massive injury. For some reason no one told him he wasn´t aloud to go out to the ice again so I guess he would be exploring the arctic to the day he died.

"Okay everyone. The pilots got their weather forecast and the birds were de-iced. Now lets got into the air before something unfortunate happens." Everyone but me cheers. We get to our feet and shoulder our personal bags. Most of our things were already on the two AC-130s. We left the US Coastguard air station and climbed on board the two dark gray, US Air force turbo prop transport air crafts. I followed the three pilots and the two loading masters onto the AC-130 that was dedicated to transporting our gear. One of the Loading masters tossed me a orange survival suite which I quickly pulled on. Then I pulled my jacket over it. They offered me to join them in the cockpit which I declined and then I strapped down in one of the back seats as the engines were spinning up. I made sure that my most prized and useful possession (my combat knife) was secured in a water tight pocket.

This was my third Arctic trip so I knew how this would work. This was already routine. I used to be a high flier in school and could have graduated from high school when I was four-teen. So I had done collage and high school at the same time. Wich meant that by the time I graduated from high-school I had nearly fully qualified to take part in a Arctic expedition and since I ran away from home my father and step mother didn´t pay for my education I relied on scholarships to pay the bills to study at MIT and to get some pocket money I modelled. By now I was really rich and only reason why I was a scientist was simply because I loved the work. Give me some ice samples to analyse and I am a happy girl.

- - - - - line breaker - - - - - - -

I was dosing of in the back of the airplane when I the onboard mechanic came to the back and shook me awake. Annoyed I opened my eyes I glared up at him. "Dr Chase. We a are having technical problems with the aircraft. One of wing tanks seemed to have developed a madger leak and the cross feed system isn't working for some reason. There isn't a airport in range so we are going to attempt to reach the ice fields and crash land on the ice." I looked at him shocked. "We are going down. How long?"

The mechanic shrugged. "Maybe twenty minutes. I suggest you secure your things."

I nodded. "Pull on a survival suite." I advised the mechanic. For the last hour a storm had formed and the airplane shook over few seconds.

Then he hurried back to the cockpit and I unstrapped myself from my seat and walked over to my large tracking bag. Inside was a small emergency tent, sleeping bag, laptop and some spare clothing. I dragged it over to were I sat and then pulled it on my back. Then I sat down back down and buckled up I heard one of the starboard engines stutter a few times and then go silent. A few seconds later the second Starboard engine also stuttered and go quiet.

For the next few minutes I just sat there wishing I was a Christian to be able to blaim this on some one. Finally the intercom came to life. "Brace for impact." The pilot warned me. Then the air was filled with the sound of tearing metal and I was thrown around in my seat

* * *

**USS Nightingale. (SSBN-800) Ohio Class.**

**Compleated trials two weeks ago. Newest boat in the fleet. First patrols.**

**Length 570ft**

**Displacement (submerged): 18750t**

**Crew: 15 officers 140 enlisted.**

**Armament:.24 Trident 2 ICBM's each missile is armed with fourteen thermonuclear warheads**

**-4 torpedo tubes**

**CO. Capitan Percy Jackson.**

**XO. Commander Piper Mclean**

Percy pov.

"New death 200ft, course 345, speed 5 knots. Mclean, get us under the ice." I barked. My XO nodded. " New death 200ft, course 345, speed 5 knots." Piper repeated my orders.

This was the first time I commanded my own boat and I was given one of the most deadly weapons in the world. I was responsible for 336 thermonuclear warheads. I looked around my command center. They were all doing their jobs. Katie gardener, my logistics officer was going through the supplies log. Nico was supervising the two Stoll twins who were steering the boat. Clarissa was my tactical actions officer and so on.

Piper was staring at the plotting screens. I sighed. Suddenly Bianca voice came from the sonar control cabin.

"Con sonar, bearing 170 and heading over us. Airborn contact, Multiple turboprop engines. The sound signature is consistent with the one of a AC-130." I nodded. This didn't really matter to me. The Russians destroyer 200 miles east of us was to far away from us. The only people who knew were we were exactly were on this ship. To be honest I rarely cared what happened above us at the surface as long as it didn't affect my boat. The subs pressure hull groaned under the pressure of the water outside as we headed deeper into the icy waters of the Atlantic. I grinned. I loved the water and I loved boats.

Suddenly Bianca's voice wrang out from the sonar room. "Con Sonar. Impact on the ocean surface bearing 015. Sir...I can't hear the AC-130 anymore. I think she went down." I cursed. Nothing like this ever happened in my careers before now. "Sonar. Find out how far away this happened."

"Aye sir." A second later a loud ping echoed through the sub. Then we started waiting untill Bianca relied.

In the mean time I got to work. "All hands action stations. Standby swimmer and wake the doc up." As the main lights were switched and alarms started bearing throughout the ship and the boat exploded with activity as everyone scrambled to their battle stations. I looked at my ops screen that gave me a quick overview on the ships systems. The reactor was running normally and so were most of the other systems. Missile silo seventeen was not operational because the engineers were doing some maintenance. But luckily we wouldn't be needing any missile's right now. I looked over to Piper impatiently who was calculating how long we would need to the crash sight with the range that Bianca provided. Finally Piper looked up. "Sir. We can get there in twelve minutes." Finally. " New course 015. All engines ahead flank. Set the clock with our ETA. " Piper repeated my orders. As expected Bianca's warning came. "Sir we have cavitation." Piper and I exchanged a look. We had just lost our stealth and could be heard for hundreds of miles for everyone who was listening. Vibrations passed through the sub as it cut though the sea. Piper, two other sailors and I quickly pulled on orange survival suits and life vests. It would be cold outside plus the wetherforcast said there would be a storm. Piper and my eyes were glued to the screen. We were in the arctic. If anyone survived the crash they would freeze within minutes in these water temperatures. Finally the clock reached one minute. I pointed at Nico. "Di Angelo. Blow all ballast tanks on. Stoll's. Bring us to the surface." Nico ran over to the red lever and pulled it down. I felt the submarines nose slowly pointing up as we shot to the surface. My coffee cup started sliding down the plotting table until I grabbed it. Finally I felt the submarines shooting through the waters surface. I quickly climbed up the latter that lead to top hatch that lead to the surface bridge. Then I spin the wheel around that unlocked the hatch. We quickly climbed out. The air was icy cold and there was a stiff wind coming from the north. It was also snowing but at least the waves weren't to bad.

Piper who had climbed up right after me and stood next to me and we stared out at the rough sea. Finally the two sailors were also up above so kneeled down and yelled through the open hatch. "Extend ESM, surface radar and air radar arrays. Let us not be blind."

"Sir. Two o'cklock." One of the sailor called to me. Through the haze I spotted a red blinking light." Finally I remembered that we had something like an intercom. I picked up the speaker and yelled into over the wind. "Helm. Rudder twenty degrees to port for five seconds then back to mid ship. All engines stop. Tell Dr. Fetcher to stand by." We were already more than fast enough and the vessel slowly turned toward the blinking light. It slowly rose up and down with the waves. I ordered the sailor to keep a surch light on the target. Sadly it was impossible to tell how far it was away. Suddenly I noticed that we were already passing bye the sorce of the light and I could make out a figure in an orange survival suite in the water. I cursed and picked up the mic again. "Reverse thrust. Get this boat to a stop. Don't leave without me." There was no time left. And with that I jumped over board carefully to jump far enough not to crash onto the deck below. The icy water felt like knives on my face. At least I was wearing a waterproof suite but it would only protect me for so long. I headed to the blinking light that was only visible now and then thanks go the rough sea. By the time I reached the blond figure the clod was already bumming me up and water kept leaking into me. I had always been a very strong swimmer but there I was being tossed around like a fool. I quickly noticed that the girl had a large, water proof bag on her back. I grabbed the motionless figure and headed to the searchlight wich was my only clue that there actually was something.

Piper pov.

I had headed back down into the command center to make space for the actual qualified rescue swimmers who weren't to pleased that the Capitan and taken a swim during a storm in the arctic sea. What was even worce was that he had taken his launch key with him. I had the second key around my neck. It needed both keys for this submarine to compleat it's doomsday mission.

Finally we got word that the Capitan was climbing back on board with a possible survivor. The weather was getting worse by the second. Finally the two sailors that had come up with us came sliding down the latter. "Make some space." one yelled. A few seconds later an unconscious and possibly dead girl was handed down into the command center.

She was gorgeous and strangely familiar. The girls skin was white and her lips dark blue.

Finally the rescue swimmers came sliding down and up above came the found of the hatch been slammed shut and sealed. Then the dripping wet Capitan came sliding down just as I was shoved aside by Dr. Fetcher who was examining the girl. "Last man below hatch sealed. XO bring us back on station. I am going to pull on my dry cloths and get warm." He hurried past me leaving me in charge. I loved being in charge. " New course 000. Half steam ahead. Level out at two hundred feet. Blow out all ballast tanks. Tower fins. Down thirty degrees. Aft fins down twenty. Dive! Dive! Dive!"

* * *

**Hi people. How are you doing. I got the idea for this story and just started writing. Please Review and tell only if I should continue this story or drop it.**

**Winter Wolf over and out**


	2. Awake

**Hi everyone. How are you all doing. Well anyway. Have lots and lots of fun.**

**Sorry. I can't answer to Reviews from my smartphone in the story but if I do a chapter from my computer I will catch up on them.**

* * *

Percy pov.

I was lying my cabin on my bunk debating my new problem. When I saved that girl I hadn't thought about what to do with her. I could always throw her back in the sea and pretend like in never happened ...nah too mean. I could let her get picked up by a Seahawk...Nop I definitely had a problem surfacing. This was a boomer, not a hunter killer submarine. Surfacing was stupid.

Suddenly some one knocked in the door of my small cabin. "Come in." The door opened and Katie poked her head in. "Capitan. The doc wants to see you. He said it's about the girl." "I will be right there."

Katie nodded and left. If I was honest it was still strange for me to be called Capitan. I got up and pulled on my officers jacket over my uniform and buttoned it up. To be honest I had been hoping to get some sleep but obviously that wasn't going to happen in the next few minutes. I unlocked the safe in the wall and took out the red key with a chain attached to it. Then I hung out around my neck together with my dog tags. Then I pulled on my black combat boots and left my cabin. Piper was sitting at the officers mess table working on her laptop. We were the only two on this ship that had their own cabin and they were directly next to each other wich had been the source for more then one unappropied joke over the last few weeks about what we did when we had the kind of confidential meetings that a Capitan and his XO had to have now and then.

Especially since Piper only managed to become first officer because I had insisted on her. The admiralty was under the opinion that Piper was much to attractive to be good at her job which wasn't true plus she was one of my best friend and I've known her for a long time. She my mom and my little half sister Chloe were the most important woman in my life. Special my best friend and occasionally my best friend with benefits.

"What are you doing Pips?" I asked her.

"I am writing your sister a e-mail and am sending her a few pictures."

She looked at me amusingly. "You should write them to sometimes you know. It is strange that I write with your family more then you do."

I chuckled and left the officer longue and quickly took a step back in to not be run over by two sailors who were running to the ship's bow. Finally I was on my way and walked in the direction of the command center. I ducked through the hatch. It sucked being tall. Charles and I were the tallest on the boat and always had to walk slightly bowed down wich made for a really stiff neck. The command center was quite calm. Katie was in charge of the boat at the moment. "Capitan on deck." Travis announced when he spotted me. Everyone stood up straight. I rolled me eyes. "Pretend I'm not here." every one relaxed and continued with there work.

I reached the latter and climbed down to the level under us and into the mess hall were everyone again stood up when I entered the room. I waved them off, climbed through another bulkhead and reached the small med bay. We had one real patient room with a hospital bed. Most of the room was preoccupied with the bed and enough space at one side to stand beside it. There was also a sink and a few cabinets handing from the wall. There was one larger patient room was filled with bunks. Lea Fetcher was standing in the door of the patient room waiting for me. "Sorry for disturbing you sir but I thought you would like a update. She is stable for now." I also stepped into the tiny patient room. The girl was about my age so about twenty two. She had a strangely familiar, gracefully cut face and golden blond hair. There was a oxygen mask strapped in front of her face. Her cheeks were slightly flushed again but she was still very pale. To my surprise a large waterproof tracking bag stood in a corner. "Is this hers?" He nodded. "Nurse Calypso and I didn't want to invade her privacy so we didn't surch it." I rolled my eyes and heaved the bag on the counter. The doctor looked like he wanted to protest but I gave him a sharp look.

"Doc. This boat is filed with bad news. I have cruse missiles and torpedoes stockpiled a few feet away from us. Behind us we have twenty four Trident II missile's each armed with fourteen thermonuclear devices and behind that we have a nuclear reactor and a steam turbine. Now all these things are stuffed into a 570ft long tin can that travels up to 800ft below the oceans surface. Now being inside that tin can along with loads of other people and and explosive things I would like to know what is brought aboard." Thanks to my impressive speech the doc didn't put up a fight as I opened the bag. Inside I found a laptop wich I pulled out to hand it over to Beckendorf for inspection. There were also some spare cloths and a sleeping bag and a small tent.

"This was in a pocket of her survival suite." The doctor hesitantly handed me a combat knife in a shief. I nodded. I will confiscate the computer and the knife. The other things are cleared." I picked up the two things and left. Outside I stopped a sailor and ordered him to bring the computer to Beckendorf and to have the knife locked away in the small arms locker. Once this was of the list I decided to grab some sleep before something else came up.

A submarine could be a very stressful place at times but often it was dead boring.

* * *

Annabeth pov.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw two blurry figures standing in front of me. One was pointing a flashlight at my face. I could hear them asking me something but couldn't understand what. What had happened? Nothing made sence and before I noticed how tired I was I was already back out. When I opened my eyes again my vision was clear and I was alert but a bit groggy. I looked around.

I was in the smallest hospital room of all times. Beside my bed sat a strangely familiar looking beautiful native American girl, about my age with strangely cut hair and a father woven into it. She had kaleidoscope eyes and a slim body. She was also wearing a short sleeved US Navy uniform. She was reading in or magazine and hadn't noticed that I was awake. "Hello?" I asked uncertainly. The girl looked up startled. She smiled at me. "Good morning Ms Chase. I am Commander Piper Mclean." She greeted me.

I hated being confused. Sadly I was just that at the moment. "Were am I?" Piper grinned at me. "You are currently three hundred feet under the arctic ice on board the submarine USS Nightingale."

* * *

**Okay everyone. I need you to tell me how much Annabeth can remember. Is she supposed to have a total memory loss or only a partial. Is she supposed to forget who she is or nothing at all? Tell me what you want. **

**Please please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	3. up

**Okay. So I am ones again working with my mobile phone. Enjoy and have fun with this chapter**.

* * *

Annabeth pov.

Submarine...ice_...Piper...these things made no sence but Piper I had definitely seen before somewhere and the name also rang a bell. Piper...Piper...Piper...Piper ahh school. She used to be my high-school_ crushes best friend. Okay, I still had a crush on him but I haven't seen him for a year or so.

That's were I knew Piper from. Wait she was wearing a Navy uniform. So I asked the most pressing question. "How did I get here?"

Piper laughed. "We fished you out of the Arctic sea after you had a plane accident. You nearly died. You heart had already stopped beating by the time we got you on board."

Since when are you in the Navy?" I asked her. Piper laughed. "Since I left high-school. So I've been here for about five years." I did the math in my head. Five years...that didn't fit in my time line. One year made more sence. "Five years? Piper, we graduated last year."

At Piper's concerned face panic started rising in me. "One year? Ms Chase, what is the last thing you remember? Ohh and I know that this is a bad time but when we are alone you can call me Piper but if any one else is here call me Commander Mclean. It is hard enough to be taken seriously as a woman around here? " I ran through my memories. A whole lot of hazy images went through my minds eye.

"I guess around the end of my first year at college ." I mumbled hopeless. Piper grabbed my hand in a comforting manner and told me everything she knew about who I was in the last four years. That I was modeling was nothing new for me but that I was a Arctic explorer was new. And also that I had been planning to marry a Luke. I only knew one Luke and I hated the guy. We was in my study group and kept on hitting on me.

I had actually been planning on becoming an Architect like my biological mother before me.

It seemed as if I was a really cool person unlike the boring nerd that never had the guts to even talk to her crush. Yeah. I admit I had a crush on Percy fucking Jackson. He was very popular even if he never daited for some reason. He was gorgeous, the best swimmer in the state and the hottest boy in school.

There were many cute and hot guys at the school I used go but he was the only really kind and sweet one. He never teased me because of wearing glasses or carrying books around or having a pencil sticking behind my ear. When some girls nocked my books out of my hands he had even picked them up for me. I shook me head to get rid of the memories. Then I remembered something Piper had told me. Suddenly someone in a Navy uniform sick his head in. "Sir...I mean mam...Ahm sir." Piper signaled the sailor with a hand gesture to get to the point. "Sir. Chief Beckendorf told me to inform you that he had his report ready."

"Just call me Commander or Mam in the future sailor. Inform the chief that he is too lay the the report on my desk."

"Aye mam." The young sailor who was most likely not older then nineteen saluted and disappeared again.

When Piper looked back at me I giggled for some reason. "What was that all about?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Just a very young sailor afraid to mess it up with a superior."

I giggled again for some reason. "He look terrified."

Piper also giggled. "I used to be just like him on my first trip. Now I am the first officer and a nuclear submarine." I was impressed. That wasn't the Piper I remembered. "First officer?" Piper nodded proud. I gave her a small smile. "What happened to your best friend... Percy?"

I pretended as if I could barely remember his name but to be honest I never would be able to forget it or forget those green eyes. "What is with me?" a deep but familiar voice asked. The man that entered the room was definitely. It was Percy Jackson. He had the same mesmerizing green eyes and cute face. But he looked harder and we'll...older. Percy looked me and froze as if he suddenly recognized me. "Annabeth?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Beckendorf own me twenty bucks. We made a bet when you would recognize her. I bet you would when you saw her eyes and I was right." Percy stood there nervously for a few moments. "Well then. Welcome on board the USS Nightingale. I hope you enjoy your stay." He stood there for a few seconds. "Why am I here Pips." Piper shrugged. "So you can win me my bet. Now go back to bed."

Piper glared at her. "Go back to bed...Capitan. " He corrected her. Piper grinned. "Yes." He glared even more. "Yes sir." He pressed.

Piper rolled her eyes and I giggled. "No need to call me sir capitan." I burst out laughing and. Percy grumbled

* * *

something about lacking disaplin and disappeared. "He is the Capitan?" Piper nodded. "Yeah. Your high-school crush is the commander of a submarine."

I felt myself blush deeply. "You knew about me liking him?" Piper smiled dryly. "Everyone knew it except Percy. The funny thing is he was just as crazy about you as you were about him and you somehow managed to not notice it. "Really?" Okay. I had to shut up. I was going to marry a Luke Castellan so I should be over Percy by now. I rearrange my face. "So. How long will I be stuck here."Piper scratched her shin. "Well. We won't be surfacing in the next five months untill return to back to Norfork. Well that is the plan for now." I looked at her indifferent. "Yes but when can I leave." Piper bit her lip. "Well when we return to Norfork."

I looked at her horrified. "And you are not allowed to contact anyone outside of this boat. We have reported to the Navy board that we fished you out of the water wich they weren't to pleased about and they agreed that it was the right decision. We can't let you go without officially admitting to have a submarine there. You just know to much to be let of this boat before we return."

"I knew nothing before you came along and told me." She shrugged. "Nothing is already to much in the Navy's opinion and the CO agrees. I by the way also agree. This submarine is the only ballistic missile submarine NATO has in the north Atlantic at the moment so we are not going to endanger that."

I groaned. "So what will we do untill we return." Piper smiled. "Your part. Like everyone else around here. Bianca, our sonar specialist has agreed on Babysitting you tomorrow and maybe even longer. She is responsible for all sensor arrays we have on board. Now rest. You look tired. My shift begins in a few minutes so I will be back when it ends. We can eat dinner together."

Just now did I realise how tired it was. I leaned back and closed my eyes and tried to ignore the strange groans the hull made under the water pressure. Before I knew it I was asleep again.

* * *

**So. Here we are. Annabeth will regain her memory quite fast and go for Luke first but then change her opinion. Of course it is much more fun like this. So, Annabeth and Percy have a history. I have to warn you. Nothing will happen for a while. There will be Percabeth moments but no actual Percabeth for a while.**

**Anyway. Please please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth pov.

Someone shook me awake. "Get up Ms Chase. It is time for your breakfast and the doc wants the bed back."

I jerked awake and saw Piper standing next to my bed. I blinked. Piper handed me some cloths. "These were in your bag when we found them. Get up and follow me." I grabbed them and got up. Luckily I was wearing a hospital gown but was barefoot. The floor felt cool under my feet as I left the medbay and stepped into the narrow hallway. Piper led me through short narrow hallway. Piper ducked through a narrow bulkhead and when I followed I bumped my head. When I mannaged to get through to the other side Piper grinning at me and I sent her a glare. "You will get used to it." I rubbed my head. "How does a guy as tall as Percy walk through here and not have a cracked skull?" Piper chuckled.

Percy pov.

The bell that informed the next shift to get ready rang out. I sat up in my bunk and climbed out. Wearing only boxer shorts I left my private cabin and headed into mine and Piper's private mess. I had twenty minutes untill I had to report to the bridge. Luckily I was the Capitan so if Piper's morning report took a bit longer then planned no one cared.

Finally I left my cabin expecting to see only Piper waiting in our private livingroom but to my sunrise Annabeth was also there. She looked stronger then before but was still pale. It took me a moment to pull myself away from her eyes. "Hi." She muttered and looked back down at her bagel. "So Piper said that I would be onboard for the next few months." I nodded and smiled apologetically. Her shoulders seamed to sag a bit.

I sat down in the empty chair and poured myself a cup of coffee and started stuffing my mouth with food. "Okay sir. As you can see Ms Chase is up and quite well. I was thinking we could have her join the crew so that she won't die of boredom before we reach Norfork."

I nodded seeing as this sounded logic. "Ohh. We will need to pop the ice sometime soon and find out if anyone is still in America and we detected what we think is one of the new German killerhunter submarines pass a few miles from us with course to the Russian sub base which means the Russians are sending out one of their boomers to sea and a German satellite picked it up and is planning on stalking it." (Sonar isn't the only way to detect a submarine. A submarine is basically a huge metal object under water. This metal objects distorts earths magnetic field slightly. With powerful sensor arrays you can detect these minor disturbances. Most modern NATO submarines have these systems equipped.)

I sighed feeling releathed. Having a friendly sub down here under the ice was quite nice. The Germans were historically very good in building and operating submarines. Both Piper and I had served on one for a few weeks during a NATO personal exchange and we had learned quite a few tricks.

Modern german submarines run on fuel cells wich means they are diving in their own power supplies. Their power plant was quite a lot more quiet then my nuclear power plant. My boats seven bladed propeller however is a lot more sophisticated the what they German subs had to offer wich meant that I could move faster without causing to much cavitation.

Every one knows that at lower atmospheric pressure water starts boiling and tunes to steam. Well a ships propeller created some very low pressures wich made the water around it turn to steam and form bubbles. When these bubbles cleared the low-pressure area of the propellor these turn back to water and popped. Now one little bubble wasn't a problem but huge propellers created lots of popping noises wich could be heard for hundreds of miles. In the beginning of the cold war or world war two submarines had simple three bladed propellers. Now the US NAVY added four more blades so we had a seven bladed propellor. That means we could achieve the same amount of thrust while spinning our propellers slower. Also the blades were curved and specialy designed to create even less low-pressure areas. In building quiet propellos the US NAVY was currently the best.

Piper continued her report.

"The Stolls seemed to have ones again pranked Gardener. They somehow mannaged to fill one of Gardeners hairspray bottles with sunflower oil. When Katie tried to get ready for her shift she was in for a nasty suprise."

I suppressed the urge the chuckle and kept a straight face. It was always amusing to see them. Travis Stoll liked Katie so he tried to get her attention by pranking her and his twin brother ofcourse helped him. This wouldn't be a problem to me if it wasn't happening on my submarine.

"Okay. I will have a chat with them today. Anything else."

Annabeth pov.

I minded my breakfast as Piper started reporting what changed on the ship and the two started discussing technical things about submarines.

I silently thought about my situation. Everyone thought I was dead. Luke thought I was dead. I however was stuck onboard this submarine with my old crush and his best friend. Sucks to be me.

Finally Pipers breathing seemed to be compleat because Piper got up and went to her cabin and Percy was wearing his dark blue pants. Combat boots and a dark blue button up shirt with rank markings on his shoulders. He was holding a bag wich he handed to me. "Here. There is most of your spare clothing in here and also a uniform and boots. You can change in my cabin."

Percy pov.

Ten minutes later.

I just handed Annabeth over to Bianca at the sonar station and was now standing in front of the plotting table.

We were somewhere deep under the arctic ice.

I was looking at the digital screen. It was time to move to our operation block. I was confident that all out trails had faded. "Helm. New course to 180."

Nico repeated my orders and I felt the boat leaning sideways slightly as it turned. "New death 700ft."

I turned back to my target. As soon as we cleared the ice I needed to do a missle drill. Fire drills and so on I could do down here.

"Any sonar contacts?"

"No sir?" Came the reply from Bianca.

I nodded to myself. If I was honest I wished there was. This being under ice was very boring if you weren't playing cat and mouse with a Russian killerhunter sub.

I could go and work out in the tiny work out room onboard. I decided that it was a good idea. Plus I could have a chat with the Stoll's afterwards. "Nico. You have the con." I announced and left the room.

Annabeth pov.

I had been given a private bunk with some limited storage space. My computer was still confiscated but at least Bianca had given me a book wich would help me survive on a submarine.

It was called, "To to survive on, operate and maintain a nuclear submarine for dummies. By Percy Jackson and Piper Mclean." It was a thick book full of technical stuff and I already loved it. And so the months started passing."

* * *

**Hello everyone. I know this chapter is an insult but here it is. Have fun. Check out my other stories. Please Review **

**Winter Wolf over and out **


	5. Chapter 5

Percy pov.

We here already in US. Territorial seas wich meant there were unbelievably many sonar contacts around us. If they weren't displayed digitally. With out a large screen I would not have been able to keep that all apart. Anyway. We were currently traveling at twenty two knots. We had no reason to be silent anymore. No one was listening and with all these ships around us no one had a chance in picking us out between the large civilian shipping.

"Sir, we reached the last nav point. We are two miles away from the harbor." Nico yelled over at me. I nodded. "New speed five knots. periscope death. Chase, you take the peak." to be honest I was truly surprised how well she adapted to a life on submarine. After a month she seemed to know as much as all the other fresh sailors new about submarines.

yesterday we had formally accepted all the Sailors that have proven themselves into the circle of submariners by pinning the Trident symbol to their collars. I didn't even consider Annabeth since she wasn't in the Navy but my lead officers had all insisted on formallyaccepting her as a submariner even if this was her last time on a boat.

She truly had deserved it. Anyway she looked very nervous when the senior officers and I called in all the first timers including her into the officers mess because she had made mistakes over the last few days. Not madger ones but the ones that you made when you learned how to work on a submarine on a submarine.

"What's up Percy?" Piper entered the command center. She had been in the engine room helping Beckendorf prepare the boat for drydock. I gave her a quick breathing.

"Leveling out at periscope death. Speed decreasing." One of the Stoll's informed me. I nodded. " Chase, raise periscope. New course 210."

Piper repeated my orders and Annabeth pressed the bottom. periscopes used to work with mirrors back on the old days but today they were high powered optical sensors that worked with high-resolution camera's and infrared sensors.

Ones the periscope was raised Annabeth peered through it.

My heart fluttered in a very annoying way as I studied her for a second until Piper nudged me. I looked back at the digital map.

"Sir. I have a visual on Norfork. There are civilian ships practically everywhere. We have a Coastguard vessel bearing 194 and a frigate as 210. I can't see any unfriendlies."

I grinned. "Okay. Disengage ahead flank."

I pulled on my officers jacket.

"Disengage periscope . All ahead flank." Piper ordered. Annabeth hastily retracted the periscope as the boat sped up.

"Surface the boat."

Piper repeated my orders in a step by step manner because surfacing a submarine was more complicated then it sounded. I felt the boats bow leaning upward. Finally the boat leveled out at the surface. The boat had surfaced...for the first time in months...since we picked up Annabeth. I climbed up the long ladder through the tower. Ones I reached it I unsealed the hatch and pushed it open.

I was met by the cool air. I looked at my clock. It was nearly midnight. For some reason I made a point not to look at the time when I was underwater. My clock was dictated by the shifts.

We were six hours ahead if schedule. I shrugged rather being to early then to late. I know. Coming somewhere six hours later or earlier usually didn't happen but since this was the maiden voyage I had been given a lot more room to improvise in case anything didn't go as planned.

Annabeth pov.

Most of the crew including me didn't have anything to do. Percy had ordered a full stop. We had been ordered to pack our bags already. Over the last few months most of my memories had come back. I knew that my feelings for Luke weren't the strongest. I had definitely never slept with him wich was a bad sign but I had no Idea why I would marry him. I knew I was annoyed when the wedding date had to be moved so I had agreed to marry him even if I didn't know why at the moment. All feelings I associated with him were frustration and annoyance.

This was all so confusing. Then therir was the Percy problem or Seaweedbrain as I called him in my mind. I was very careful not to show it when I was around him but I liked him...a lot. Although I didn't see him to much and barley talked to him over the last few months.

I hung around with the crew and when Percy hung out with us there were always others around. It seemed that there were quite a few ships on this boat. There was Selina who liked Beckendorf. There were Travis and Katie and there was Bianca who had hinted that she liked someone but who she didn't say.

The most interesting thing was that Percy allowed the flirting relationships as long as they only took place outside of the shifts.

We girls all slept in the same section of the ship so Percy wasn't that indifferent when it came to male/female interaction because males weren't allowed to hang out there.

I climbed down to the lower deck and headed to the girls quarters. There were three bunks on top of each other and some very limited locker space for our things. That was our world. I spotted Bianca and Selina already packing there bags to go of board as soon as possible. My laptop had been returned to me yesterday along with my other things. I had been provided with the large gear bag in wich I started stuffing my things. Selina told us about how Beckendorf had invited her to his place. Bianca was going to visit Italy with Nico and I had no real Idea were to go. I mean everyone I knew on land though I was dead. Since I didn't waste time talking I was quickly finished with packing. I brought my bag to the place close to the escape hatch were we were supposed to bring our things ones packed. I still had my water tight bag from before I came onboard the ship wich I also threw onto the growing mountain. Then I headed one deck up to the crews mess were I found the Stoll's playing Halo. "Hey can I join you."

...line breaker...

Thalia pov.

Jason and I stood in Norfolk Navel base. We had gotten an invitation to come here with no explanation why. We had just arrived back from the Arctic.

I forcefully thought back to our times with Annabeth. They hadn't even been able to recover her body from the Artic sea.

Anyway. We were standing on the Pear of the Navel base.

In front of us was a crowd of a few hundred people who seemed to be welcoming back a USS Nightingale from her voyage.

"What are we waiting for?" Jason asked the Navy officer who was here with us.

He just smirked at Jason. Finally I spotted a large, black submarine being guided into the harbor by two tug boats.

There were people standing along the deck of the vessel. I breathly thought about my four cousins. All of them worked submarines and I hadn't heard from them in ages. The boat pulled closer. It looked majestic in the crisp morning air. The boat slowly came closer until it reached the pear and stopped moving. Harbor crew and sailor exchanged ropes untill the boat was securely attached to the Pear wall. The harbor crew bridge the gap between the massive submarine and the Pear with a gangway. The Sailors who had previously been standing at the railing were grabbing their bags from a large mountain of bags from the deck and quickly left the ship. We stood there confused and getting more annoyed by the minute. Suddenly a young blond woman in Navel camouflaged gear appeared in front of us. "Hi Thalia." I started at her surprised.

It took me a few seconds until I recognized her. "Annabeth?" I asked not believing my eyes. Jason stared at her open mouth. "Finally I gathered my thoughts and hugged my long lost friend. "How are you still alive?" I breathed.

"Long story." She told me. I nodded. Jason also hugged Annabeth tightly. We were to shocked of loud cheers. Annabeth looked at us for a few seconds grinning. "Okay. Follow me. I have to introduce you to the people I spent the last few months with." He lead us through the crowd of reuniting families to two people who seemed to me talking to their families. Two people I recognized.

**So this was it. Hope you have fun. There is a bit Percabeth approaching.**

**Please Review**

**Winter Wolf over and out**


End file.
